9 11
by onedirectionbabe
Summary: You and Niall are on a plane headed to Disney World...what could go wrong?


**Author's Notes: So, I'm in Washington DC right now and I just went to see the Pentagon Memorial (which is a memorial for people who died in the plane and pentagon when the plane hit it) and it really gave me inspiration. And also, imagine that Niall and you are both around 20 or so. Enjoy :)**

_The __September 11 attacks__ (also referred to as __September 11__, __September____11th__ or __9/11__) were a series of four coordinated __suicide attacks__ that were committed in the __United States__ on September 11, 2001, striking the areas of __New York City__ and __Washington, D.C.__ On that Tuesday morning, 19 __terrorists__ from the __Islamist__ militant group __Al-Qaeda__hijacked__ four passenger jets. The hijackers intentionally piloted two of those planes, __American Airlines Flight 11__ and __United Airlines Flight 175__, into the Twin Towers of the __World Trade Center__ complex in New York City; both towers collapsed within two hours. The hijackers also intentionally crashed __American Airlines Flight 77__ into __the Pentagon__ in __Arlington, Virginia__, and intended to pilot the fourth hijacked jet, __United Airlines Flight 93__, into a target in Washington, D.C.; however, the plane crashed into a field near __Shanksville, Pennsylvania__ after its passengers attempted to take control of the jet from the hijackers. __Nearly 3,000 people died in the attacks__._

**September 11, 2001. 9:30 A.M**

"I feel sick." I said, scrunching up my nose.

Niall looked at me and took my hand. "You won't be saying that when we're having fun in Disney World." he smiled.

I grinned and nodded. I did feel weird though; not exactly sick, or nausea, but just a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kind of like something was going to go wrong. But then again, what could go wrong on a plane to Disney World with my boyfriend, Niall Horan. I love him immensely and everything is always right when I'm with him. He's perfect and the only boyfriend that I've ever had, that I care so strongly for. I feel like I'd die for him, he's so wonderful. I know he'd do the same for me. He's my life; my pride and joy. I couldn't imagine doing anything without him.

"Hey, look, I think we're in Washington. That's the White House." I said, leaning over Niall and pointing out the window.

He looked. "Oh, cool! And that's the Washington Monument and-"

"Woah." I suddenly said.

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, look." I said, nodding my head to the window. "We're flying really, really low."

He furrowed his brow when he realized we were. "That's weird, huh?"

"Yeah, it really is." I said.

The feeling in the pit of my stomach only got stronger. I'd say, we were flying as low as possible, without hitting anything.

And that thought made me almost throw up. I know there has been rumors that there would be terrorist attacks soon. In Washington DC. Where we are right now.

And we're flying really low to the ground.

"Niall." I whispered, grabbing his hand.

He looked at me, eyes filled with concern. "What's wrong, baby?"

Then, the plane started jolting around. The speed seemed to increase and everything around me went blurry.

"Niall!" I said, only it was more of a shriek.

Babies started crying. Little toddlers started screaming.

I looked over to the seats next to us to see an old couple in each other's arms. The man was whispering things in the woman's ear and I could make out "I love you".

"Oh my god!" Niall yelped.

I whipped my head back towards him and saw that we were dangerously close to the ground. _Dangerously_.

My breathing got heavier and my heart started beating 10 times fast.

Niall took my other hand and squeezed them, turning my head with his finger. We locked eyes.

"I love you. Just focus on my eyes, okay?" he said, rather frantically.

I know he wanted me to be calm, but even his voice and eyes hinted he was freaking out, like everyone else.

I knew this was it. I wasn't stupid and I knew what was happening.

This was the end.

Tears formed in my eyes, Niall's doing the same.

This was the first time I've ever seen him cry.

"We'll be hitting a bit of turbulence. Hang on." the loud speaker said.

The voice was cold and harsh, with a hint of a Middle Eastern accent. It was rock solid and terrifying.

It wasn't the pilot's.

"Babe, I love you." Niall screamed over everything, putting his hand on the back of my head and pushing.

I buried my face in his chest and let my tears fall.

All I tried to focus on was Niall's heartbeat.

Because it was the last time it would ever beat again, and the last time I'd hear it.

He kissed the top of my head repeatedly. "I love you so much, baby girl. You're my everything. I'll always love you, wherever we are and wherever we end up. I love you so much, I love you." he said, his voice cracking by the end.

"I love you too!" I sobbed.

I looked up and into his baby blue eyes.

The eyes that I fell in love with. The eyes that tell me how he's feeling. The eyes I'll never, ever forget.

"I love you." he whispered.

And over every sound people were making, I heard it loud and clear.

It was the last thing I ever heard, in fact.

The impact was too hard. People started dying instantly. No one had a chance. Looking down on it now, I'm glad I was with Niall.

I'm glad that I was in his arms.

_**My heart goes out to the ones that lost their loves, their lives, their family and friends. I'm sorry. September 11th, 2001, was a day that will never be forgotten. **_

_**3 **_


End file.
